Recon mission? NOT!
by Jedi Knight of Middle-Earth
Summary: Jaina Solo gets sent on a recon mission and discovers much more there than she ever could've imagined. Packed with Sith, fighting and kitchen duty.
1. Chapter 1

All righty folks...

Disclaimer: Lemme see... I own SW, so I'm writing fanfiction. Hmmm... That dosen't make much sense, dose it? Notice the FAN in fanfiction anyone?

The basic plotline is that Jaina Solo gets sent on a recon mission while she would much rather be off doing something helpfull. But Jaina will soon find out that what everyone thought was a simple recon mission, will turn not only into a battle for her life, but also for everything she believes in as a Jedi...

_Italics are telepathic transmissions_

Jedi training facilitys on Ossus

Jaina's POV

A kriffing recon mission! Whatever Uncle Luke said, my mission was still to scout out some new planet way out in the outer rim. My brother is becoming a monster, we're at war with the Corellians, and he dosen't have anything better for me to do!

Suddenly I felt a strange pressance in my mind. My shields were, naturally, up, but whoever it was brushed past them with ease.

_I feel much anger in you, little one. You are right to feel anger. Your uncle is blinded by his fears!_

_Who are you?_

_I am both He Who Is Unseen, and He Who Died And Lived. I have the power to control minds, and the power to seduce them. I am your fear, your anger, your love._

_Get out! _I pushed with all my mind at the creature infesting it. He mearly laughed. The sound sent shivers down my spine. Yes, I Jaina Solo, Sword of the Jedi, was scared.

_You think you can rid yourself so easily from me? I come and go as I wish!_

_GET OUT!_

Again, he laughed. But to my relief, I felt him drawing away.

Who was he? What was happening? All these thoughts ran through my head as I struggeld down the corridor. But most importantly: Why now?

Bit of a cliffie, I know.

This chapter was incredibly short, but I'll update by tomorrow, and that WON'T be so short. This is my first fanfic, but I'm not gonna ask you to be nice. Tell me what you think. I live on constructive critisizim.

(Don't bother with flames, as I won't take anything in a flame seriously!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any more today than I did yesterday!**

**I'm really trying to write longer chapters here, but I'm a slow typist.**

Docking bay on Ossus

The next day it was time to go. I was still a bit unnerved about the whole crazy guy in my head thing. But who wouldn't be? As I went to bord my ship, Corran Horn ang Mara walked in. They were walking straight at me.

„What are you doing here?", I asked.

„We're here to, uh, escort you", Corran answered slowly.

„Escort me?!?!" I was furious. Did Uncle Luke trust me so little? Couldn't two Jedi Masters be more usefull somewhere else? Bitterly I recalled thinking the same exact thing about myself yesterday.

But then I cooled my head and tried to think about this non-objectively. The results:

Something wasn't right here. Two Jedi Masters and a Jedi Knight on a recon mission? I sure as heck wasn't buying the escort excuse. They were coming with me on this so called mission. There was something Uncle Luke wasn't telling us. Or rather, telling ME. And I intended to find out what it was. Sooner rather than later.

„Luke wants us to come to moniter your progress", Mara explained further.

My anger built up again. Was I some apprentice in Uncle Luke's eyes? I had more experience than most Jedi twice my age!

_Very good...You are learning._

There was that voice again.

_What do you want?_

_Do I have to want something?_

_Just go!_

_  
Haven't you learned that that does not hep you? Yes, you're uncle babys you. Do you not want more?_

„Jaina!"

„JAINA!"

I suddenly realized I was kneeling on the floor. Mara and Corran were looking down at me, concern in their eyes.

„I'm fine", I lied.

They clearly didn't beleive me.

„Lets go", I said, and turned around and borded the ship.

Soooooooooooo... I want to know: Is Jaina OOC? I really hope not. Oh well.

R

E

V

E

I

W


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If there is anyone actually reading this: There WILL be action in this fic. And lots of it. The chapters will also be considerably longer, when I'm done with the intro. (This is the last intro chapter.)**

**(Nothing worth noting happend during the flight, so I'm using my powers as writer to skip to when they arrive on the planet.)**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Knee deep mud. Could there be anything more annoying than to suddenly find yourself in a puddle of mud two feet high?

As Jaina Solo and co. trudgedthrough exactly that she didn't think so. But she soon enough changed her mind.

Bugs. At least mud didn't bite. And her lightsaber wasn't of much use; it simply attracted the little annoying insects. At the moment, she would rather battle a sith than stay one more minute on this blasted planet.

But who said life was fair?

Jaina took another step and found herself looking down the barrel of a blaster.

„How could I not feel someone coming?", she thought. But then her common sense kicked in and she swung the blaster away with the force. Or at least, she tried to. But try and do are two very different words.

Mara and Corran were apparantly facing similar dilemas.

Jaina really wanted to quote C-3PO right now.

**Jainas PoV**

Who cares if these people are apparantly immune to the force? I didn't earn the name Sword of the Jedi by negotiating. Unless you count agressive negotiating.

Without concious thought I drew my own lightsaber and swung it, blocking the blaster shots coming my way. This was almost to easy.

And suddenly the shooting stopped and my blade connected with a crimson red one. Whoa!

Letting the Force guide me, I blocked and parried the attacks. My attacker spun and swung his lightsaber at me from above. Sithspawn, this guy was strong. Slowly I was forced to my knees, trying to keep the crossed blades away from my face. I still couldn't feel whoever it was in the force. I was tiring, and I was caught by suprise. Not a good combination.

Suddenly the person jabbed my neck with a needle.

My last thought before I slid into darkness was: What is happening?

**A/N: Still no rewiews, but I'll continue for the fun of it. That was the last part of the intro. After this it'll take a bit longer to update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderfull reviewer: skywalker05, for pointing my mistakes out. Id offer you a cookie, like everyone else on this site seems to do, except I have absoloutly NO idea what the heck they are. Obviously not the eating kind. Sorry about the quotes.**

**On to the story:**

I slowly drifted back in to consciousness. The first thing I noticed was that my hands weren't bound. I looked around in what was definitely a prison cell. Dark, cold and bare. Nothing new here.

"Ahh...you're awake. I was beginning to wonder if the poison was to strong," said a voice from a dark corner. Not that any of the other corners were any different.

I reached out with my senses, but felt nothing but a dark hole in the Force. Dark seemed to be a running theme here. But there was something about that voice...

The person in the corner laughed. Then, with that laugh, it clicked. It was the voice that had been in my head.

"Get up," he said.

"Why should I ?"came my stubborn, if somewhat shaky, answer. My neck was throbbing like mad.

"If you wish to remain in this cell, so be it." There was a brief flash of light, and then the darkness returned.

I was left alone to think about my situation. Why couldn't I feel this man in the Force? I had been captured before, but I could always feel my captor in the Force. Aunt Mara and Corran were most likely in separate cells; who in their right mind would put two Jedi Masters together when you didn't want them to escape?

I got up and paced. There seemed to be nothing I could do at the moment. I would have to wait until my captor came back and go from there.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The next day, or what I guessed was the next day, my captor came back.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"I'll come."

He grabbed my arm and with a blinding flash of light we were standing in a large room. The floor and walls were black marble that made it look as if I were standing in a pit. The ceiling, in contrast to the rest of the room was the color of blood. It was a strong, evil-looking color that I didn't like the sight of.

But all that wasn't what grabbed my attention most. In the middle of the room was a women dressed in a long cloak that reminded me of fire. Indeed, as she stood up th ends of her cloak flickered and changed colors as if they were flames.

"Welcome, Jaina Solo,"

And she took out a blaster and fired.

**A/N:End of story. Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry, sorry. Really bad joke, I know. On with the not over story:**

I rolled down and to the left, avoiding the shot. Blaster against unarmed Jedi? Poor blaster. I mean, who did this woman think she was? She could at least use a lightsaber if she wanted to kill me.

But why would she lock me up and THEN try to kill me? This whole thing wasn't making much sense.

"She'll do."

"I'll do for what?"

"Oh, you'll see, in time you will see. Reasvall! Take her to the training chambers balcony. Guard her and wait for my arrival.

A tall arrogant man strode up to me and grabbed my arm.

What was it with these people and dragging me?

"I can walk myself you know."

Silence.

"Are you deaf?" Not really meant as a question. I knew he wasn't.

Silence.

He shoved me into a side door, and locked it. I glanced around at my surroundings and couldn't help but gasp.

Beneath me, as far as I could see, were different battles. They were all on different terrain. Mountain here, then dessert. And they were contained, as if in bubbles. But that was not what shocked me most.

There were people wielding lightsabers down there. They fought as well as any Jedi; flipping twisting and chopping heads off. And all their lightsabers were red. The color of the Sith.

**OK, I'm going to stop making promises about my chapters being longer. If you can't deal with chapters around this length, then I'm sorry. As I learn to type faster, they could get longer, but as I said, no promises. This will be the average length, with big battles longer.**

**Please R&R!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okaaaay... This authors note is going to be reaaaaly long. For me. (Important A/N)**

**First: About the Yuuzhan Vong/Force thing: Yeah, of course Jaina would recognize the lack of a Force presance with them. I completely forgot to add something in there, but basically she knows these people aren't Yuuzhan Vong (Have you seen the pictures of those things? eeewwwww) and so she means other than them. I completely missed that. **

**Thanks Skywalker05!!!!!!**

**There will be a discription of the tall arrogant man later on in this chapter. Hehe, I forgot, hes not in this chapter. But FYI: He is NOT the man in her head. Just a random dark Jedi that will play his part later on. Ever played KoTOR? Think of the dark Jedi that are constantly threatining and than trying to kill you.**

**I tried hard on keeping Jaina IC, so I'm glad to hear it payed off.**

**Second: I have about 5 tests next week, so I probably won't be updating. Not that I'll be studying. I'll most likely be up in my room procrastinating. So sorry! **

**The quotes in this chapter are weird again, I think my PC is throwing a tempertantrum and refusing to do the quotes like I want them. So I apolagize in advance for the weirdness.**

**MTFBWY (If anyone reading this doesn't know what that stands for, than you need to get a life. Or you have to much of a life to have time to be a SW geek. Either way, I feel sorry for you!!!)**

**I'm going to stop typing, or else the A/N is going to be longer than the actual chapter.**

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS**

This was simply incomprehensible. Yet I was seeing it with my own eyes. There had to be hundreds of Sith or dark Jedi down there. Where did they come from? Once again I asked myself what was going on here.

„Impressive, is it not?"

I spun around. The woman in the fiery cloak was standing right behind me. I hadn't even heard her come in.

And than I felt it. The feeling of lives being snuffed out in the Force.

„Ah, yes. What you're feeling is our slaves dying. We use droids to of course, but they would be too expensive if we only used them. These are the training grounds, where we practice combat."

„You use SLAVES for practice? How sick is that?"

The woman ignored my question.

„Our training grounds are quite expansive," she continued, „and we have many different terrains for our students to practice on. Each battle is contained, as to not interfere with the one next to it."

Suddenly there was a large ripple in the Force, as if some massive Force user had done something amazing. But who? And then there was that nagging sensation I had that I _recognized _whoever it was. Now the feeling was gone, but I had been sure, for a second, that I knew this person

Then I had other things to be worrying about. For I was falling through the air, towards a jungle habitat. I reached out in the Force and slowed my fall, but I still landed on the ground with the wind knocked out of me.

The amazing thing was that my lightsaber was on the ground next to me. My brief sense of relief at having my lightsaber back was interupted by someone shooting at me. Several someones.

I cant kill these people! Theyre slaves! I directed the bolts back at trees bushes and basically anything else except the slaves. They were most likely brainwashed and it would be wrong to kill them.

But there were so many of them! They kept growing in numbers. If this continued much longer, Id be forced to either kill them or run.

And then a red blade was cutting through them. One by one, they died.

The dark Jedi snapped his lightsaber off and walked over to me.

„You won't last very long here at the acadamy if you fight like that. Theyll keep coming at you untill you tire, and for a newcomer like you that wont be long."

I stared at him. He just didnt sound very, well, _sithy._

„We cadets have to stick together.", he said, as if he had read my mind.

„Cadets?" I asked.

„Yeah. Thats what we call everyone who hasn't graduated. You really are new are new, aren't you?"

I had absolouty had NO intention to join some Sith acadamy, but I wasn't about to tell this guy that.

„The names Cabbes."

„Jaina. So, do we just stand around and wait for more people to shoot at us?"

„You mean you don't know the mission? We have to free all the bases. Then hack into the computers and send a message to Skarder. And not get killed. Not like they actually _care _if we die."

„Who's Skarder?"

„Commander Skarder is responsible for our training. How can you not know that? He gives us hell all the time."

„Hey, Cabbes, no fraternizing with the enemy," a new voice said.

I turned around and saw yet another sith trainee walking towards me.

„She dosen't even know who's team she's on." Cabbes replied.

„Fine. We'll take her to the boss." Turning to look at me, he said: „Follow me."

**Next chapter we'll be seeing someone we all know. Or the chapter after that, depending on reviews. Meening: REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I'm horrible and haven't updated in like, forever. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. Did I mention I'm sorry?**

**So... I haven't actually decided yet if we're going to meet the person we all know in this chapter. And we might not all know them, but if you know who Jaina Solo is then you know who they are. Thats kinda how my writing goes. Hell, I don't even know how this fic ends.**

**I'm a girl. I'm a teen. I have to beg my mom for an iPod. I'm George Lucas. See the whole one thing doesn't fit with the others thing? Exactly. So don't sue.**

**Apparantly I'm really bad at describing characters. Hmmmmm... I'll find a way to describe Cabbes in this chapter. **

**By the way, this chapter is short. Reaaaaly short. But it's also written at about 2 in the morning. So gimme a break! (I also wanted to make it a cliffie...)**

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Cabbes led me through the jungle, the others following us. I used the silence to take a good look at Cabbes. With a pang, I relized he reminded me of Anakin a bit. Tall, with the same dark hair, same eyes. ** (A/N: What color are Anakins eyes?) **

It was the feeling I got in the Force that startled me the most. He seemed willing to help, nice, almost like the Jedi at the acadamy. Yet there was something... It was as if there was a shadow in the back of his mind. It was the same with all of them.

"So, what are you doing here, if you're not on the mission?" It was one of the Dark Jedi behind me.

I hesitated. What was I supposed to say? I wasn't about to tell them I was a prisoner.

"I, uhh..." Real intelligent answer.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough."

Our conversation was inturrupted by another attack. Blaster bolts sizzled through the air. And suddenly, I felt that oddly familiar presense again, briefly, before it vanished.

Then something odd happened. Something that would, in the end, change the way I viewed the universe completely. A hooded figure stepped out from behind a tree and started attacking one of the dark Jedi. That figure happened to _also _have a blood-red lightsaber.

The fight was soon over, the hooded figure easily beating the dark Jedi. He Force-pushed the dark Jedi to the ground and turned to me.

He walked over to me. For a few seconds he jest stood there. Then he removed his hood.

Revieling the astonashed features of my brother, Jacen Solo.

For a minute or so I just stood there, not quite believing my eyes. But there was no getting around it; the person in front of me was, without a doubt, my brother.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**Hehehehehe... **

**Alright, Contest: Send in your review (not so subtle hint here...) a profile for an OC. **

**Include: name, appearance, anything of interest, personality and so on. The most original, interesting and overall best one will be used. You'll also get a certifacate! I'll PM you one, that is.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: No, I'm not dead. I was on vacation and had almost no acces to a computer.

I realize that Sacrifice makes this completely AU. Oh well. BTW, was anyone else dissapointed with Sacrifice? It was just so... I don't know. I didn't think it was as good as the other LotF books.

About the OC competition: I haven't decided who's won. I may use both characters, depending on what happens.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

I was in shock. What was Jacen doing here? It felt so wrong. Not just that, but Jacen felt wrong, too. Now that I could finally sense him in the Force, he was all dark.

"Jaina?", he said. "Why are you here?"

I couldn't get any words out. The red lightsaber, the darkness, the Sith. It all fell into place. I didn't want to believe it of him, but there was no other explanation.

Finally, my voice came back.

"Whats with the Sith act, Jacen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what. Why? Why did you turn your back on everything you believed in? I didn't relize you were such a fool."

He was shutting down in the Force again.

"Its not me that's the fool. It's Uncle Luke with his absurd Jedi ideals."

"Absurd? You know what I think is absurd? Using slaves for lightsaber practice! Killing innocent people!"

"It's necesary. You just don't understand."

Suddenly I was painfully aware of Cabbes and the others watching our exchange with interest. What would they do, now that they new I was a Jedi? There were 6 of them, and one of me.

"I'm sorry, Jaina," was the last thing Jacen said before I blacked out.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

I woke up back in my dark, cold cell and groaned. Wasn't this great. My brother is a Sith and he has me locked up.

Part of me was still in denile about what hed happened. But the rest of me was screaming: Why didn't you see this coming. Now that I looked back, it was painfully obvious that Jacen had been going dark. And I, his twin, had done nothing.

**(A/N: This had origanally been the end of the chap., but it was too short. BTW this note was necessary because I have decided on a winner. BOTH! Althoug we'll see one considerably later than the other, so be patient. Also, some details had to be chaged slightly. )**

The next day I was dragged out of my cell into a lage room where the Dark Jedi were dueling.

There were tons of them, though one stood out from the rest. Wheras the rest were clad in robes, she had red and black mandalorian armor on. I shuddered. With that and th look of surliness on her face, she did not look like someone I wanted to mess with.

Noticing my gaze, she walked over to me.

"Jedi," she spat, "what are you doing here? Don't bother answering that. All I want to do is spill your blood!"

Whipping out her lightsaber she lunged at me. I blocked it, and soon we were engadged in a furious lightsaber battle.

Soon I beban to feel the effects that being knocked out and locked up for hours on end had on my dueling. I was tiring, and my muscels were sore. Trying to gain some time, I flipped over one of the Dark Jedi's heads just as a voice called out:

"Enough!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes, this took forever. And yes, I could give 1000 reasons why. But I'm gonna sum them up in one word. LIFE. And this is the first part of the chapter, it 's short but I wanted to put SOMETHING up. I've also had MAJOR writers block.**

**Also, I'm looking for someone that's willing to beta. You don't have to be a spelling genius, most of the mistakes I make are sooo obvious. It'd be more plotholes and character stuff, and the like, cuz this is the first ff I've ever written.**

The entire room fell silent. Every eye in the room was staring at the woman standing in front of me.

She was tall, and she had that look that clearly said: I'm better than you. Don't you dare disobey me. Or else.

I refused to let myself be intimidated. She turned to look at my opponent.

"According to the boss, we are to make this Jedi scum feel welcome. Not attack her. Although I dissagree, we will do so."

One of the younger people in the room whispered something to the boy next to him.

The woman in front of me glared at him.

"Do you have something to share?", she snarled.

The young boy took a step back and stuttered: "No, Master Layra! I just think that this Jedi looks an awfull lot like Master So-"

"Shut up! You will report for extra kitchen duty tonight. And the Jedi can go with you. Now,"

she said, turning to the room at large, "What are you all staring at? Continue with your training."

Almost everyone turned away, shooting what they thought were secret looks my way. A few stayed put to see what would happen now.

"So, a Jedi. Let's see how you do against one of are weaker students, seeing as you wouldn't stand a chance against anyone else."

So she thought I was weak. Well, I could certainly use that to my advantage.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

I could've easily won against my opponent, a short boy that looked around 14. It was annoying, purposly loosing a battle, but it always helps to have your apponent underestimate you.

After an hour or so, the kid I had kitchen duty with came up to me.

"We have to go. Prepare for dinner, that is."

**A/N: We'll meet another new character in the next chapter...**


End file.
